


oneshots!!!

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: request in comments
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sariel (Nanatsu no Taizai)/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

request me ig heehee  
ive read nnt manga! i wont write for pretty much anyone with a canon relationship  
also no estarossa! hes stinky af

  
im an anime only for jjk, so please don't req any manga only characters! 

  
i read the manga for kny :( i'll write for virtually any character there! exceptions are muzan, yushiro, uzui, sanemi

  
i write for female readers with male interests! sorry if you don't like that

oh yeah league characters. umm i will write for thresh xerath veigar jhin talon sett kayn

ALSO NO NSFW!!!!! 


	3. Sariel- To Protect And Heal (And Sometimes Seal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's blue and silver and so, so, fast.  
> You could never keep up with him, even more now that he's the Tornado Grace of the Archangels.  
> So you opt to take a different path.

The goddess-girl who always, always heals him with a smile on his face. His reliable friend from childhood who was always so mature and kind to him.  
Without fail, you'll always be there-is what he thought, but as he gives up his physical form to give shape to the seal upon the Demons, he sees your calm smile, your unfading body, and he-  
You are just a healer.  
You are only one Goddess.  
You cannot change the future nor the past.  
However, you've been cursed for aiding Gelda and Zeldris, so why not continue upon this path and become a 'villain' in the eyes of everyone? They'll probably speak of you as a traitor, but at least you'll be remembered. As it stands, you're not even sure Sariel would have remembered you at the end of the war if it ever came. After all, it's you. Just an expendable pawn of a healer.  
So, you'll become this villain they want. If you're remembered, if you can save more people, if you can do something uniquely you, you'll give up everything in a heartbeat- except for your wings. You protect your delicate white-feathered wings from all harm; they are your only claim to your existence.

* * *

You disguise yourself and wander, growing famed for your healing and beautiful, inhuman eyes. You can softly smile while treating the goriest of wounds- they call you the Blue Angel for your favored clothes. You live unaging, unending, and the human people begin to think you a ghost or a strange fairy.

...Three thousand years have passed since the seal had been erected. You still exist, much the same as on that day. You still kindly treat the humans' wounds, though you long to return to the sky.

And then an opportunity presents itself.

* * *

Meliodas, too, has not changed in the last three thousand years. Elizabeth... has been reincarnated over and over again. Meliodas told you the details the last time you met roughly 1700 years ago. How sad. How tragic. Star-crossed lovers, cursed to die in the other's arms. You would weep for them, if it were not for the fact that you know they wouldn't want that. Watching over their adventure with a fond look on your face, you are simply content with this existence. They gather their "Seven Deadly Sins" and they fight the Holy Knights, and you reveal yourself once more in the aftermath of the battle with that demon-human hybrid _thing._ A fool, that one- one knows you do not mess with demon's blood. Your very essence rejects that power. 

As you descend onto the field with your wings bared, discarding your dark blue cloak, you smile. You will keep their secret for them, for now, and you will not put Elizabeth in danger. 

However.

She is quickly awakening. She will remember soon. She's gotten her healing power back, too. So obviously-

You'll have to help them, right?

You walk toward Liones, unseen by all.

* * *

You smile, the edges of your gold eyes crinkling in delight. "I am one of the Goddess Race." You announce. "The demon race will be resurrected soon, and they are incredibly powerful. Do you think you are equipped to deal with them?" You look directly at Meliodas when you speak. He stares up at you. "We'll need to get stronger." He says, deadly serious. "I'm going to need my power back. We'll go to the Druids to train."

You tilt your head back and smile. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll stay back here and defend the fort, so to speak." 

* * *

The sun is blinding. You sit atop the castle on the shingled roof, humming a nonsensical melody. It's hot, but this is your duty so you persist.

It reminds you of a day thousands of years ago.

_"Hey, Sariel. Did you get into a fight again?" He looked up from his sitting position to you, humming in affirmation. "Geez, Sariel! You've gotta stop that." You huff, rolling your shoulders back. "I'll heal you, so hold still." He watches you as you stick you tongue out in concentration._

You smile painfully. He was always so dependent on you when you were younger, but he's surpassed the need for your help a long time ago. 

...You suppose that he had to leave you behind at one point, but it hurts. 

If he's improved beyond you, then you'll save humans. He no longer needs you, but the humans still do. That was your reasoning behind staying behind when they gave up their forms. _Goodbye, Sariel. I don't think we'll meet again._

_But if I ever do... I'll tell you 'that'._

You feel a dark presence and your eyes widen-

* * *

Camelot is gone; it's been taken. You saved as many people as you could, but the loss of life is immense. The demon army has taken over Camelot. You left Liones, feeling a bad omen coming your way. You're scared, yes, but you believe in the Sins. They can do it. They have to, or-

You are working as a waitress in the Boar Hat. The outfit is embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as how everyone gawks at your wings whilst your cheeks burn in shame. Whenever a customer gets too handsy, you coldly glare at them while showing them an Ark and that usually shuts them up. Honestly. Meliodas has died once again, but you know of the curse. Regardless, you play the part of the poor, concerned friend. You wax poetry about how _tragic_ it is and yet... Looking at his corpse makes you uncomfortable. Usually, corpses go cold and freeze up from lack of bloodflow.

However, even though his heart has not restarted, his body has not stiffened yet. It's disconcerting and unnerving. Is this a side effect of the curse? He looks like he's just sleeping, but you know better. Here comes the sun; and the night slips away.

* * *

There is a man named Zaratras at your doorstep. You are unfamiliar with him until Elizabeth mentions his death as the framing point for the Sins' exile. It's then you remember him as a boy-druid. So he met that gruesome end? How sad. "If I had known," you speak. "I would have helped you. My greatest apologies." He smiles at you kindly. "No, no, I don't blame anyone for my death but me. I should have seen the darkness in Hendy and Dreyfus. Mayhaps I could have Purged that demon." You turn to him. "That demon was-no, is, a Commandment. Even if you had, I doubt you could have killed it on your own." You look away. "...However, he but is a surrogate for the true Selflessness. If the circumstances were correct...." You trail off. Unspoken, you think _if you were there, it the Sins were there._ "There's no use in pondering about these things now. What's done is done. Now, we must carry on in our mission." You speak clearly and logically. "Ouch." He laughs. "You're cold. Can I do something to ease the pain of Eli, though?" 

You stare at the kind man and turn away. "Do as you wish. I'm to be on lookout outside." 

You shut the door to the tavern behind you and cast Ark. "Now to deal with the fodder." You hum.

* * *

Derieri kicks you away. "I'll deal with you later." She snaps before walking toward Liz- No. You can't, you can't let this happen again. 107 times. One hundred seven too many. They've been robbed of happiness too many times for you to stop here, so you ready your hands, but something passes over you and you faint. No. No. The last thing you see is a darkness-

* * *

You wake up cradled in wind and bound by water.

"...Hello." You speak, your voice raspy from overuse. You screamed that time. "Oh, you're awake!" The little goddess flies toward you, coming to a stop right in front of you and planting his hands on his hips. "Weren't _you_ the one who told me to stop fighting so much?" He remembered? "But it's okay, now." He leans down and smiles at you and you are acutely aware of the fact he's in a child's body. It looks so strange. "You see, I'd do anything if it were for you." He laughs and flies out whilst you blink.

What...just happened?

Tarmiel sighs, ducking into the tent. "He's always been like this, remember?" You softly smile, remembering fond times with Sariel. He looks at you, a conflicted expression on his face. "Did you hear anything he just said." Tarmiel sighs. The sentence is a question, but the tone he says it in makes it seem like it isn't. "Oh, sorry, what?" You dreamily tilt your head to the side. "I can't think properly right now or process anything."

It's true. Ever since you woke up, you've been in such a daze and everything seems as though its underwater. How strange. Your head lolls to the other side, and you smile again. "Hey, Tarmiel, what do you think about what we did during the Holy War?" He blinks. "What?" You giggle, preoccupied with...nothing. "You know, the whole war crime thing. The...uhh....slaughtering of the demon civilians! Yeah, that war crime." "It was necessary." Tarmiel won't look at you. "Yeah, that's what they all say. Was there another way?"

He turns. "...We'll let you go later." "See you!" You wave goodbye to his retreating back.

...Goddesses are strange. You can't understand your own kind anymore after your self-imposed three thousand year exile. You've been separated from them for that long? Your smile twists into something painful and it digs into your skin.

You don't regret your decision, but still.

It hurts.

* * *

You stand on the brink of an eternal oblivion, looking down upon the crater where Danafor once stood.

Darkness claws at your senses. You cannot see anything beyond this mass of black. You turn to leave. There are no survivors.

But then you hear the crying of a child. He looks about seven. You lead him away, raise him to be independent, and you never think of it again.

\--However. You ignored the darkness in his eyes. The natural hate you had for him the moment he revealed himself. 

If you couldn't have restrained yourself, what would have happened to your heart?

* * *

"Why'd you block that attack?" Sariel's mad, but you feel his trembling hands.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Even when you can't say it anymore, you mouth it until your death. "So please, in my stead, save everyone."


End file.
